Conventionally, IDE specification with a parallel data transmission mode is usually applied to an interface controller between a hard disc drive and a host computer. However, with the progress of data transmission technology, IDE specification has been gradually replaced by SATA specification having a higher data transmission speed. Therefore, conventional IDE peripheral storage devices with a parallel data transmission mode must be collocated with an extra SATA-to-IDE bridge for functions under SATA specification.
FIG. 1 depicts an expanded structure 10 for peripheral storage devices in prior art, and the expanded structure 10 comprises: a host computer 11; an interface controller 12 having a plurality of connecting ports 121˜124 for serial data transmission, and electrically connected to the host computer 11; a SATA-to-IDE bridge 13; a peripheral storage device P1 with a parallel data transmission mode electrically connected to bridge 13; a Port Multiplier 14 in communication with interface controller 12, having a plurality of expanded connecting ports 1401˜1414; and a plurality of peripheral storage devices S01˜S14 with a serial data transmission mode electrically connected to expanded connecting ports 1401˜1414, respectively.
Conventionally, Port Multiplier 14 is only compatible of peripheral storage devices S01˜S14 with a serial data transmission mode, therefore, for processing data transmission with a peripheral storage device P1 having a parallel data transmission mode, a SATA-to-IDE bridge 13 is necessarily coupled between the interface controller 12 and the peripheral storage device P1 with a parallel data transmission mode. An extra device usually means an extra production cost. Being compatible of peripheral storage devices with a parallel data transmission mode without any extra device needed is the main purpose of this present invention.